Something Warm
by FrostFlake
Summary: She was feeling down, but he brought her up-Natsu& Lucy oneshot FIRST FANFIC:) R&R pretty please with Nalu babies on top?


Something Warm In Her Heart

A _Fairy Tail _fanfic

By Dar

She ran through the now rainy streets of Magnolia as tears ran down her face. She had heard what other members had said about her.

_"__Why is she even in this guild?"_

_"__Yea! Her team does all the work and she just complains"_

_"__Her spirits do all the work! They must be tired of her!"_

_"__She's a waste of space here"_

_"__She's not even close to as strong as we are. Little weakling she is"_

_She had stood outside the guild doors that evening about to go in when she heard this. She turned and ran back to her apartment. Then she heard thunder and it started to rain._

She didn't even care whether she got sick anymore so she stopped running and just stood in the middle of the street.

Cars and pedestrians passed by and just ran by and watched her get pelted by the heavy rain. She didn't feel anything at all. She wasn't sad or angry, or even nervous to face people. She was just as they had said- a waste of space.

She had never thought she was making her spirits do all the work, but as she thought about, she realized it was true. She hadn't bothered to learn physical combat other than her 'Lucy Kick'.

"Luce!" she heard a familiar voice call out to her. She didn't turn to look at him and stared straight ahead. She felt herself being picked up and didn't process anything that had happening at the moment.

When she was able to think properly she was in her bedroom and it was still raining. She looked to her side to Natsu sleeping. She was careful to get out quietly as to not wake him, but then he grabbed her wrist. She froze, unsure of what to do.

"Mmm, Luce? Why were you crying?" he asked.

"I was not crying!" she lied

"Don't lie. I could smell your tears"

"Dang it" she muttered. "Alright, alright, so I was crying. It's not a big deal so don't worry about it" she hoped that she would believe it.

"It is a big deal. You were in the rain for who knows how long and crying, then you were in a totally blank state for a half an hour! What's wrong?" he looked worried for her.

"Imwrfhkt" she mumbled so soft and so fast that even he couldn't hear.

"Uh, what?"

"Imwerftk"

"Luce, even I can't hear you and I have enhanced hearing"

"I SAID I'M WEAK OKAY? Even people at the guild say I am! I always have to rely on my team and spirits and I'm just a waste of space!" she was shaking in sadness and anger.

Natsu pulled her into a tight embrace. "I don't think you're weak at all, and neither does the rest of the team. Your spirits surely don't think you're weak. You have ten of the twelve zodiac keys, which means you're really powerful, and you're definitely not a waste of space! You make a lot of people smile and be happy. You make…you make me happy" he blushed a light pink as he said that.

Lucy on the other hand, her face was a color that could rival Erza's hair. "Th-thanks a lot. I feel a lot better now!" she said. She wasn't lying either. Where she had felt emptiness before, she felt something warm in her heart.

"Eh, it's nothing. I'm still kinda tired so can I go back to sleep?" he asked

"Oh, yeah sur-wait no! Go back to your house or something!" she exclaimed as she attempted to push him off.

"B-but its dark! And raining!" he pouted sleepily

"Argh, I hate when you're right" she sighed. "Fine, but if you touch me I will kill you"

"Mhm, night Luce"

"Night, Natsu" she replied as she flipped the light off and snuggling under the covers.

"NATSU! REMOVE YOUR HANDS RIGHT NOW!" you could hear screeching and scolding from her room.

THE END :)

_**A/N: This is not the first fanfic I had in mind but I lost that in a file in my computer and I don't know where it is. This is pretty short, and thats because I didn't have a lot of ideas in this mind of mine. I warn you now, the fanfics I do might not make sense, and that may be because I'm wrote in the spur of the moment. I can take harshish critiques so please R and R**_


End file.
